


A simple game of hide 'n seek

by otter_in_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_in_221b/pseuds/otter_in_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting hunt you and the boys decide to play hide and go seek around the bunker. Samandriel pops in on your hiding spot scaring you in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple game of hide 'n seek

You step out the Impala, using your fading energy to slam the door shut. Taking in a deep breathe, you look at the bunker, glad to be home and have one less monster going bump in the night. You make your way into the bunker hoping to rest your aching body. Pulling a cold one from the fridge and grabbing some snacks you make your way over to the couch to relax before inevitably going to sleep.

“Heya, Y/N” you hear Dean walk up behind where you sat on the couch.

“What?” you push the question out of your mouth with a hint of exhaustion.

“So, ah, I was wondering if you would be up for a few rounds of hide ‘n seek? I talked to Sam and he’s all for it. So what do ya say?” 

You weren’t too keen on the idea of putting much effort into anything unless it was dragging your ass to bed, but given that Dean didn’t usually ask for these kinds of things you decided to give it a go. “Sure, why not? It’s not like I’ve much better to do.”

“Great! Meet outside in five?”

“Sounds good to me, gives me time to change into something warmer,” you reply already thinking of good hiding spots.

Once outside you three set out the basic rules, where to hide, where not to hide, how long you have to find a hiding spot etc. After a few more words are exchanged, it’s is settled that Dean, much to his displeasure, will be the seeker for the first round.

“100…99…98…” you hear Dean counting fading as you run straight to the bunker. You quickly find a small, yet roomy closet to pass the time in as you suspect that Dean will never think to look for you here.

You settle down just letting your mind wander as you wait to be found. It was so quiet and peaceful that you zoned out to the point where you hadn’t even realized that Samandriel was now standing next to you.

You did a double take to make sure your mind wasn’t playing tricks on you. “Samandriel, what the hell are you doing here!” you aggressively whisper, hoping you weren’t loud enough for Dean to find you.

“I came to check on you. You did say you would be back here by now,” he said with confusion playing in his voice as he took in his current surroundings. “Am I interrupting something?”

“What?! No. I’m playing a game with the boys,” you had completely forgotten that you had planned for Samandriel to visit you after your hunt was over. And of course this forgetfulness would come to bite you in the ass when you are in the middle of something.

“Y/N, I’m confused as to why you are in this closet. Did you get lost? Are you trapped? If so, I can help get you out,”

“No no no no no no. That’s not it at all,” you say pausing to think of how you are going to explain the simple concept of hide and seek to an angel of the lord, “Okay. So like… I’m hiding.”

Samandriel, not getting the concept of whispering blurted out “I get that now, but why are you hiding?” You quickly covered his mouth with your hand to quiet him and explained.

“It’s a game. I hide while Dean counts to zero and then he comes looking for me. If he finds me first then, after he finds Sam, I have to count while they hide and then look for them,” you say, your voice barely above a whisper. “Are you getting any of this?”

“Uh..I think I’m starting to understand this. May I join in once you are done?” Samandriel asked with the biggest smile.

“Of course you can,” you reply, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Now be quiet or Dean will find us,” a small amount of laughter sneaking out of your mouth before settling in closer to Samandriel while you wait for Dean to find you two.


End file.
